


Pull Over. Let Me Drive For A While

by TisBee



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [1]
Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hazels pov, soft!hazel, worried!daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Hazel is kidnapped and Daisy gets worried.The aftermath
Relationships: Daisy Wells/Hazel Wong
Series: 100 ways to say I love you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694650
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Pull Over. Let Me Drive For A While

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey so I'm doing the 100 ways to say I love you which clickingkeyboards started (I think that's your ao3 sorry if it's wrong)  
> But uh obviously mine won't be as good or as long because I'm more of a drabbles gal  
> Anyway! Enjoy

Daisy stared straight ahead as she drove, knuckles white as she gripped the steering wheel with such a pressure that it looked as if it would break.

Heavy bags had grown under her eyes that hadn’t been there before. Had she even slept since I had been gone? She’d been worried about me, I realised. My heart clenched at the thought of her up at night, just worrying. God, she looked more tired than I’d ever seen her.

Her eyes appeared to have never left the road, but I could see them sliding over to me, concern bright in them. She was still worried about me.

“Hey,” I said quietly, “I’m ok.”

She didn’t respond for a moment.

“You’ve been gone for three days. You could have been dead.” She was trembling, voice so small it was hardly even there. 

“Pull over. Let me drive for while.” I instructed gently. 

She looked as if she were about to protest, but then thought better of it. Pulling over, she took my hand and squeezed it before we swapped places.

“I was so scared Hazel. Is this what it’s like to be you? I don’t like it.” She was almost scowling and I nearly laughed, but I couldn’t quite bring myself to.

“Well I’m back now, aren’t I?” I said softly.

She nodded, then leant back and fell asleep almost immediately. 

I hope her dreams were sweet.


End file.
